


Room Service

by PaganBaby



Series: Room Service [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: All Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy is spending the weekend in New York, away from her friends and family.  She's lonely until a gorgeous, blond man steps into her life and her hotel room.</p>
<p>Warnings for:  Graphic sex, adult language and content</p>
<p>
  <img/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Thanks to the lovely Tiana for beta'ing me!  
> *Thanks to Edgehead, Magz, and Spike-Love-45 for the great banners!
> 
> Joss and ME own everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, Magz, and Spike-Love-45

 

Buffy Summers sipped her glass of vodka as she watched the pay-per-view porn movie in her luxury hotel suite. This weekend was supposed to be spent with her father in New York City. It was to be part of his graduation present to her, just the two of them seeing the sights, taking in a play or musical, just being together like they used to. Since her parents divorced three years ago, she hadn't seen or heard much from her father, especially after he married _Vicki_. Oh, how Buffy hated that woman...

Buffy had arrived at the hotel excited and happy, but that didn't last long. The manager informed her that her father would not be coming. He gave her an envelope containing a note and her father's Visa Gold Card. The note read: 

_Dear Buffy,_

_I'm so sorry but I won't be able to join you this weekend. I was really looking forward to it, too. But it couldn't be avoided. Vicki had to have emergency surgery, I won't go into the details now, but I'm sure you understand. You're welcome to stay in the suite and take advantage of everything the hotel has to offer. I sent my Gold Card ahead for you to use, go see a musical, buy some new outfits, charge whatever you like. I want you to have a good time. I'll call you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

 

"Love, Dad," Buffy said mockingly, screwing up her face and sticking out her tongue, then swigging the rest of her drink. 

She snorted when she thought about what kind of surgery Vicki was getting. Probably getting the cellulite sucked out of her ass right about now. She'd taken dear old Dad's advice and had a grand time with his card -- hitting all the stores and buying new clothes, ordering room service, getting massages, cleaning out the mini-bar, ordering pay-per-view movies (porn and regular). 

But all the crazy spending couldn't make up for not having any company, she was lonely. She was all alone in New York, she didn't know a soul in this town. All the people she loved were back in Sunnydale. She was getting teary-eyed again. 

Buffy growled and got up from the couch, moving into her bedroom. Boxes and bags from her shopping trips were scattered around the room and on the king-size bed. She looked through a bag from Victoria's Secret, she hated the name Victoria (her wicked stepmother's name) but they did have the best undergarments money could buy. 

She stripped off her sweat shirt and gray sweat pants and slipped on a black, floral, lace chemise that came down to the tops of her thighs and the matching thong. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and struck sexy poses, wetting her lips, pouting, and sticking her butt out. She pushed her breasts together and pursed her lips at her reflection. 

"Oh, boy.” Buffy stood up straight. “I am so fucking bored... Back to the alcohol and porn.” 

She put on the black half-robe that came with her new provocative sleepwear and went back to the couch to finish watching the X-rated movie. She wasn’t a porn freak or anything, she just ran out of regular movies she could charge to her father, and she'd already watched 'The Mummy Returns' three times. She’d love to see his face when he saw the names of some of the more 'adult' features that she'd ordered. 

Buffy found herself getting a little hot and bothered by the movie. Even when she tried not looking at the screen, the sounds of sex invaded her ears. She had only had sex once, with her ex-boyfriend Angel. It was her seventeenth birthday, they'd been going out for six months and she figured that it was time. She thought that he loved her... but the morning after he treated her like a slut. Insulting her, mocking her. He turned into someone she didn’t even know and it hurt her terribly. She was through with men and sex from that moment on. In the year since they broke up, she hadn’t even tried to go out on another date with anyone else, despite her friends Willow and Xander's efforts to fix her up with someone, she would not risk having her heart broken and stomped on again. But she couldn’t deny that her body sometimes had other ideas... Like right now, she wanted to get laid _real_ bad. 

“I don’t need a man!” Buffy declared, throwing her shoulders back and holding her head high. She took another drink and relaxed back into the plush couch. “I’m a modern gal! And I’ve got... fingers.” She spread her legs and rubbed her mound lightly through her thong. “Note to self: Invest in a vibrator, ASAP.” 

She watched the movie while she rubbed herself. She jumped when there was a knock at the door to the suite. 

“Who the hell is that? I didn’t order anything... did I?” Her brain was a little foggy from the alcohol. 

She pulled her robe closed and went to the door, opening it just enough to peek out. Buffy's mouth went dry at the sight that greeted her. 

An extremely hot guy was standing in the hall in front of her, smiling the sexiest smile she’d ever seen. She opened the door all the way to see him better. He was about 5’10, wearing a stylish, black Armani suit, with a blue button-up shirt underneath, a black silk tie was knotted around his neck. 

He had the face of a model: cheekbones that could cut glass; a strong chin; full, sensuous lips that curled into the aforementioned sexy smile; perfect teeth; a small scar tri-sected his left eyebrow, giving him a more roguish look; eyes that matched the color of his button-up shirt, azure blue, the color of the sky on a clear summer day, twinkling mischievously. His hair was dyed platinum blond and slicked back. Judging by the waves it formed, it was naturally curly. 

_‘Humina, humina, humina...’_ was the only thought passing through Buffy’s mind. 

“Hello, cutie,” he drawled, his eyes roaming over her body for a moment. 

“Uh... hi,” she said slowly. 

“Are you Darla St. John?” he asked. 

She had no idea what possessed her to say it, but... 

“Yes,” Buffy answered. _‘What the hell did I say that for?! Stupid brain! Start working!’_

His smile widened. “I was hoping you’d say that. I’m Will. From ‘Deluxe Escorts’. I'll be your escort for tonight.” 

_‘Escort? Oh my God! Escort as in escort service! He’s a gigolo or something! What do I do?! And is that an English accent? Oh God, it's so sexy!’_ her mind went into overdrive. 

“Great! I’ve been expecting you. Come in, won’t you?” She smiled coquettishly and stepped back, allowing him to enter. 

_‘What the hell am I doing! Oh God! I told him I’m somebody else and I invited him into my hotel room!’_ Her libido had apparently taken over her body. Buffy's mind screamed that she was crazy even while she batted her eyelashes at him, shooting him a sly smile. 

He walked past her, brushing by her shoulder, his face coming within inches of hers, her heart leapt in her chest at his nearness. He stepped in and looked around the suite. 

Will (or Spike as he preferred to be called) was practically clicking his heels. As an escort, you never knew who was hiring you. He was pleased, to say the least, when the door opened to reveal the lovely and sexy young woman clad in the black silk nightgown. Sparks were shooting between them already. He had a feeling this job would prove to be one of his favorites. 

“Lovely place you’ve got here, very posh,” Spike said approvingly. 

“Yeah, um, it is nice.” Buffy wanted to slap herself for not being able to think of anything intelligent to say. 

The color drained from her face when she realized that she'd left the porn movie playing on the TV. He turned his attention to it when the actors started moaning and yelling particularly loudly. 

“OH GOD!” She ran over and turned off the set. Her face burned with shame, she buried her face in her hands. “I am SO embarrassed!” Buffy muttered. 

“Don’t be, luv.” Spike smiled. “Everyone enjoys watching that kind of thing from time to time. Nothing to be ashamed of.” 

She was adorable. It wasn't fair that she was probably the young trophy wife of some rich old coot. _'Some guys have all the luck..'_

Buffy peeked at him through her fingers. 

“It’s okay, really,” he assured her, he walked over to her and ran an index finger lightly up and down her right arm. She shuddered as goosebumps erupted on her skin from the fleeting touch. He pried her hands away from her face gently. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, pet. You’re a woman... you have... _needs_ ,” his voice was like caramel, thick and rich. That accent of his was driving her nuts. 

“Uh-huh...” She nodded dumbly, staring into his eyes. 

“What would you like to do first?” Spike said silkily as he looked at her body appreciatively, curling his tongue behind his teeth. “It doesn’t look like you’re dressed for a night on the town... would you rather... stay in tonight?" 

“Uh-huh...” Buffy said. _‘Damn it! Say something smart or sexy, you stupid, stupid brain!!’_ she yelled to herself. 

Buffy reached out to stroke his silk tie, rubbing the material between her fingers while looking up at him from under her lashes. “You don’t... mind, do you?” She loosened the knot of the tie. She didn't know where this aggressive and seductive streak came from. She had never acted like this before.

“Not at all.” Spike grinned. 

And that was the truth. Something about this woman drew him in. He would like nothing better than to worship at the altar of her body. 

“Would you... um, like a drink?” _‘Good! Yes! Sophisticated adults offer each other drinks!’_

“That would be nice, thanks.” 

“Why don’t you have a seat on the couch,” Buffy said over her shoulder as she went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of Dom Perignon that the hotel had supplied. 

She picked up the two champagne flutes and sashayed over to the couch, sitting down beside him. She willed her hands not to shake. He was sitting turned towards her with one leg curled up on the couch, his other foot on the floor, one arm resting over the back. He accepted his glass with a wink and a smile. 

Buffy tried to appear casual as she worked at opening the bottle. She couldn’t get the cork out. She clenched her teeth as she strained to remove it. 

“Here, let me, luv.” 

He took the bottle from her, after a few twists, the cork shot out with a loud *POP*. Buffy squeaked. They chuckled as he poured them each a full glass. 

“What would you like to drink to?” Spike asked, holding his glass out. 

“Um, how about...” Buffy wracked her brain for something clever to say. “To pleasure. Yours, mine... ours.” She remembered someone saying that in a movie once. It had the desired effect. 

Spike smiled seductively. “I’ll _definitely_ drink to that.” 

They clinked glasses and each took a sip of their drink, never taking their eyes off each other. 

“So... how long have you been... escorting?” Buffy asked, trying desperately to come up with conversation. 

“About a year now. I don’t have many clients as beautiful as you, though.” Spike smirked. 

She blushed. “You... think I’m beautiful?” 

“Mmmm, very.” He sipped his champagne. 

She gulped down the rest of her champagne and poured herself another glass. _‘I can’t believe I’m doing this! Oh God!’_

“Really, I can’t complain about the job. I get to usher around lovely, wealthy ladies, and it pays very well.” 

“What do you do if get a really ugly chick?” The way he laughed made her heart flutter, so natural and boisterous, his eyes crinkled up in the most adorable way. 

“Each woman is beautiful in her own way. Fat, thin, short or tall, it doesn’t matter. If they’re not particularly physically attractive, they usually have something else going for them that's equally as appealing: intelligence, sense of humor, kindness... Every one of them deserves to be treated like a queen,” Spike said sincerely, then sipped from his flute. 

“That’s nice,” Buffy said, smiling. Even if he was handing her a line of bullshit, it was still a sweet thing to say. “What do you do when you’re not escorting?” 

“A bit of this, a bit of that... not very successfully thus far.” Spike chuckled. “I enjoy writing and playing guitar but like I said, it hasn’t been profitable.” 

“That’s too bad. But maybe you’ll get your big break someday!” she said supportively. 

“Who knows? Maybe I will.” He grinned. 

“Um... what about your... _fee_?” Buffy wondered if he took Gold Cards. 

He furrowed his brow. “It’s been taken care of already, hasn’t it? That’s what they told me. You paid ahead of time...” 

“Oh, yes, I know,” she tried to cover. “I meant your... gratuity. How much do you usually... get?” 

Spike's face relaxed into an easy smile again. “Oh, that. Well, that’s totally up to you, luv. At the end of our evening, you decide what you think I... deserve.” 

“Okay... I never did this before, and... I wasn’t sure what the normal tip was,” she said nervously. “What’s the biggest tip you ever got?” 

“They can range from zero to... A woman once bought me a car, a Porsche Boxster. That was quite nice.” 

Her eyes widened comically. “A woman gave you a car? Wow! That’s some tip! What did you do to deserve _that_?” Buffy put her hand over her mouth, wishing she could take back her question. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean..." 

“It’s all right,” Spike laughed. “I showed her a good time. She was just extremely generous. Don’t feel compelled to compete with her, I want you to give me what you think the evening was worth.” 

Buffy’s heart pounded hard in her chest as he placed his drink on the table and inched toward her. _‘OhGodohGodohGodohGod’_ she chanted the mantra in her mind. 

Spike brushed the hand of the arm he had draped on the back of the couch along her neck and over her shoulder. 

“Y-you don’t look like a Will. It’s a nice name, but you seem more...” she struggled to find the words she was looking for in her lust-addled (and tipsy) state. 

“Spike. My friends call me Spike.” 

“That’s... unusual. But it kinda suits you.” She smiled. 

“I use my real name on the job because some women were expecting something different when they heard the name Spike. Leather collars, handcuffs, that sort of thing.” 

“Oh!” She giggled. 

“You look so young, especially when you laugh like that.” Spike tilted his head slightly, smiling. 

A wave of fear washed over her. “I get that all the time!” Buffy lied smoothly. “Getting carded at 30 is a nice compliment, but it gets tiresome having to drag out my I.D. all the time!” 

They laughed. She felt a little guilty lying to him like this, but she wanted to appear more mature, she couldn't believe her luck that he was convinced she was this Darla St. John woman. _'Sorry, Darla, wherever you are!'_

“Well, you look fantastic.” Spike moved closer, putting his lips on the side of her neck. She gasped silently and tensed up. He pulled away to look at her. 

“What’s the matter, pet? You’re so tense. If you’d rather just talk, that’s fine...” He looked concerned. 

“No. I w-want more. I’m just...” She didn’t want him to stop. _‘Damn nerves!’_

Spike got an idea. Some of the women he escorted were nervous at first so he knew a few tricks to help them relax and enjoy themselves. 

“How about you turn around and I give you a nice massage.” 

Spike took off his suit jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch. He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled them up to his elbows. Her mouth watered at the hints of muscle under his blue cotton shirt. 

“Okay,” Buffy replied automatically, she turned her back to him, and he scooted up behind her. 

She sighed when he placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them gently. She rolled her head on her neck. 

_‘Good hands... oh, very good hands.’_ she thought hazily. 

“So tense...” Spike said as he massaged her, putting more strength into working the knots out of her back and shoulders. 

“Yeah... work’s been a real bear lately.” 

_‘Homework that is! I’m so wicked!’_ Buffy thought with a naughty grin. She was due to graduate high school in two more months. 

Spike’s strong hands tirelessly worked on the muscles of her back, shoulders and neck for the next fifteen minutes. Her head lolled down, chin resting on her chest. 

“Hmmm -- Ahhh -- Spike, that feels so good!” she mumbled. “Is it okay if I call you Spike?" She’d never felt so relaxed and loose before. The masseuses that worked for the hotel had nothing on him and his magic hands. 

“Call me whatever you like, pet. You’re not going to fall asleep on me, are you?” he joked. 

“Mmmm, that doesn’t sound like a bad thing... falling asleep _on_ you.” Buffy flirted shamelessly. 

He kissed the back of her neck gently. She gasped audibly at the feel of his warm, soft lips on her flesh. 

“Did I mention how much I love your choice in clothing,” Spike whispered as he kissed a slow trail up the side of her neck to her ear. “You look so beautiful, so bloody sexy...” He sucked her earlobe into his mouth. 

“Th-this old thing?” Buffy breathed, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side to give him more access. “Glad you like it.” 

Spike turned her around to face him and caressed her cheek with one of his talented hands, his thumb traced her bottom lip. Her eyes were hooded and darkened with desire as he leaned in and placed his mouth over hers. 

_‘Soft... soft lips...’_ they both thought at the same time. 

Spike kissed her softly and slowly, the tip of his tongue sweeping over her lips. Buffy parted her lips eagerly and accepted his tongue into her mouth, their tongues tangled gently. She moaned loudly into his mouth when he sucked lightly on her tongue. He pulled away and began kissing down her neck. The hand that wasn’t touching her face slid up her leg to her hip, up her side to cup a breast. He brushed his thumb over a silk covered nipple, causing her to moan again. 

“Spike,” she said huskily. “Ohhh...” 

Spike pushed her silk robe over one shoulder, exposing her creamy skin. He placed soft, wet kisses along her shoulder. She rolled her head to the side. 

Spike reclaimed her lips with his, more intensely this time. As they kissed, Buffy's hands slid up his chest to his tie, undoing the knot and slowly pulling it apart. She tugged on it until it came free from the collar of his shirt and threw it aside with a flourish. Spike pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as they drew in deep breaths. 

“Would you like to go into the bedroom now, luv?” Spike asked in a low voice, then sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Uh-huh,” Buffy replied with half-closed eyes as she swept her tongue over his lips. 

Spike stood up and offered her his hand and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, Buffy brought her arms up, one hand going to the back of his head, tangling in his hair, while the other ran over his cheekbone and jaw. Buffy felt herself getting wetter and wetter, she was more turned on than she had ever been before. The fact that she knew she shouldn’t be doing this, for so many reasons, was a huge turn-on. 

“Show me the way,” Spike purred, stepping back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, Magz, and Spike-Love-45

 

It took a moment for Buffy to think which way her bedroom was. 

She took one of his hands and led him to it. The moment they stepped inside and closed the door, they flew back into each other’s arms. He walked her backwards toward the bed as they kissed and groped. Buffy squeaked when her foot caught one of the many clothes boxes, if not for Spike’s arm around her waist she would have fallen. 

“You alright?” Spike asked once he helped steady her. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Buffy kicked and tossed boxes out of the way. She crawled on the bed and pushed the bags off to the floor. “Sorry. That was embarrassing. Here I am trying to be all seductive and I trip over a box.” 

Spike laughed lightly. “Someone’s been busy,” he said, indicating all the shopping bags. 

“You have to shop when you’re in New York, it’s the law,” Buffy joked, looking down bashfully. 

He smirked, coming to stand beside the bed. “Would you like me to take off my clothes?” 

“Okay...” She sat back on her haunches, watching him with growing excitement. 

_‘OhGodohGodohGod!’_

Spike undid the buttons down the center of his shirt. Buffy licked her lips, salivating at each new patch of skin exposed. He slowly shrugged out of the shirt, tossing it on an overstuffed chair in the corner. 

“You must work out,” Buffy said numbly, creaming in her thong even more. 

_‘I get to touch that! I get to do whatever I want with that!’_ She jumped for joy in her mind. 

He was perfect. Spike flexed his developed pectoral muscles and ran his hand lightly over the cut lines of his abs. A line of fine brown hair traveled from his navel down to disappear into his pants. Buffy made it her new goal in life to see where that hair led. The urge to touch that feathery, soft-looking belly hair had her fingers twitching. 

_‘I can do that to him if I want. I can do anything I want!’_ Tingles shot through her body. 

“You like what you see?” Spike asked, his voice gravelly. 

Buffy nodded mutely. 

Spike slowly undid his belt then unbuttoned his pants, lowering the zipper halfway. He dug into one of the pockets of his pants and brought out a handful of condom packets, he placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. Buffy's eyes went wide at the amount of packets. 

_'How many times are we going to do it? There must be a dozen of them!'_

Spike smiled as he kicked of his shoes and took off his socks, throwing them near the chair. Spike approached the bed and ghosted his fingertips up and down her arms. He pushed her robe over her shoulders and down her arms, running his hands back up to cup her face and bent down to kiss her tenderly. He stood up straight and lowered his zipper the rest of the way. 

Looking up into his eyes, Buffy reached out and pushed his pants over his butt, letting them drop to the floor. He wore a pair of black speedo underwear that sat low on his hips. She boldly ran her hands up his outer thighs and around to grasp his ass in her hands, squeezing his firm globes while she put her lips on his chest, kissing it softly. Buffy loved the way the muscles twitched under her lips. His body was so taut, she mused that she could bounce a quarter off any part of it. He weaved his hands in her hair as she traced the muscles of his torso with her tongue. He was absolutely luscious; the smell of him intoxicated her, he smelled like an ocean breeze, clean and fresh, no need for cologne for this man, thank you very much. The flavor of his skin made her taste buds tingle. Spike groaned as she bit lightly down on one of his nipples, the sound he made gave her chills, she would definitely try to make him sound like that over and over again. He was a feast for all her senses. 

“Ahhh--Darla!” Spike moaned. 

Buffy stopped and looked up at him. “What did you say?” 

“I said your name... Darla. Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.” Spike stroked his fingers through her hair. 

“Oh, right! I thought you said something else...” Buffy forgot she told him that was her name. 

“You’re drivin’ me crazy, you little minx... but we can go about this however you want. If you only want to touch me, we can do that...” He prayed that she wanted more... 

"I want... the whole thing. All of it. Um, I never did this before, like I said, so..." She bit her lip. 

"You want me to take charge for a bit?" 

"Okay..." Buffy agreed readily as she wasn't sure how to proceed. 

Spike climbed on the bed next to her on his knees and pulled her against him for another mind-blowing kiss. She thought that he was the absolute best kisser in the world. He had real... commitment to his technique, and terrific follow-through. Spike's hands went to her hips, caressing them for a moment before moving around to her ass. He slipped his hands under her chemise, squeezing and fondling her bare cheeks. Then, he lifted the chemise slowly, she put her arms up to allow him to pull it over her head, and he laid it on the bed beside them. 

Buffy felt modest all of the sudden and brought her arms up to cover her breasts. 

"Don't. Don't cover yourself... You're exquisite," Spike said as he admired her nearly nude form, she allowed him to draw her hands away from her chest. 

She blushed charmingly. Spike bent his head and kissed the tops of each breast, then ran his hands up her body to touch them. He licked and sucked at one puckered nipple, stroking the underside of her breast and lifting it to bring it to his mouth while his other hand played with and tweaked its twin. Spike laved her tits with his tongue, making sure to pay equal attention to both. Buffy moaned and held the back of his neck to her chest. 

"Ohhh Spike..." She ran her fingers all through his hair, freeing it from the effects of the hair gel he used. It stuck up a little, giving it a 'spiky' appearance that she found irre-fucking-sistible. Spike put his hands down into the waistband of the thong she wore and pushed it down to her knees. 

"Lay down, pet," he said softly. 

Buffy did as he said, starting to feel nervous again. _'Here we go!'_

She took a deep breath as he slid the thong all the way down her legs and put it aside. She fought the impulse to cover her naked body. No one had seen her completely naked since she had to be bathed as a child, even her one time with Angel had been in the dark. Her eyes strayed to his crotch, wondering what _it_ would look like. She'd never seen a naked man in person before. 

_'It looks big... what if it's too big? What if it doesn't fit?'_ Buffy thought worriedly. 

Spike crawled up the bed to lay next to her, propped up on an elbow. His hand skimmed over her hip, across her stomach, over her breasts to her face, he stroked her cheek gently. 

"What's the matter, luv? If you're havin' second thoughts..." 

"No. No second thoughts. I'm just nervous... I'm sorry, I do want..." 

Spike bent his head and captured Buffy's lips in a steamy, melting kiss, she felt her fears falling away as she concentrated on the wonderful way his mouth and tongue pressed onto hers made her feel. He finally broke away to give them both some air. 

"Would you like me to go down on you?" Spike asked, trailing a hand down to the apex of her thighs, resting his hand on her mons. 

"Huh?" She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying to her when his hand was touching her pussy. 

Spike smiled. "Oral sex, luv. Would you like me to pleasure you orally?" 

Buffy's eyes widened. "Um, I don't think... I-I don't like that." 

"You don't like it?" he asked, puzzled. "Well, the last bloke you were with didn't do it right, then. A lot of guys don't know what they're doing down there, can scar a lady for life." Spike chuckled, trying to relieve her anxiety. "Tell you what, I'll do it for a minute, and if you don't like it, I'll stop. No questions asked." 

"Well... I don't know... I-I guess... but just for a minute." 

He was so sexy and gorgeous, she didn't want to refuse him anything. But she was nervous, it just seemed... weird for people to put their mouths on... those parts of another person. 

"Got a stopwatch?" Spike joked. She was so nervous she didn't get the joke and just shook her head 'no'. "Okay, one minute." He got up and kneeled on the floor by the edge of the bed. "Scoot over here." 

Buffy automatically obeyed, he helped her lay in the position he wanted her in. Her ass was near the edge of the bed, her legs dangled over the side. 

"Now, just lay back and relax." Spike gave her a liquefying smirk then lowered his head and kissed a path from her stomach, to her hip bones, applying open-mouthed kisses to her hot skin. 

Buffy gripped the sheets in her fists and looked up at the ceiling. 

_'Poor girl. Nobody's ever given her a real seein' to before. Well I'll fix that...'_ Spike thought with a smile. 

Spike parted her thighs, licking and placing delicate kisses on each before moving his face over her pussy. He inhaled her heady scent, reeling slightly from the powerful aroma. Buffy was highly aroused. Her neatly trimmed bush gave him a good view of her sex. Her labia were glistening with moisture. Every part of her was beautiful. Looping his left arm around her right thigh, he brought his left hand back around to her pussy. He rested the heel of his hand on her mons and traced her slit with his nimble fingers, parting her swollen lips and gently fingering her clit. Spike swept his tongue along her slit, then quickly repeated the action when Buffy gasped in surprise and mewled like a kitten. He kneaded the muscles of her left thigh with his right hand while the left massaged her clit, he dragged his tongue up and down -- up and down -- her gash, wagging his tongue back and forth. 

Spike was getting a lot more excited than he usually did at these times. Not only did her scent drive him mad, the taste of her juices was almost too good, too delicious. 

_'My ripe, hot little peach...'_ Spike thought as he devoured her. Her flavor and the squeaky, breathy sounds she was making were affecting him. His cock was becoming rock-hard in the confining speedos he wore. 

Buffy squealed and writhed around when Spike snaked his tongue between her lips and into her waiting hole. His tongue dove in and out of her, stroking her moist inner walls while his fingers worked her clit. She thought she was losing her mind. 

_'Sweet Fancy Moses! That can't be his tongue! It's sooooo long!'_ She squirmed in delight under him, arching her cunt into his face as he fucked her with his tongue. Buffy gasped when he suddenly stopped. 

"Huh? Wha?" She looked down her body at him in alarm and dismay. 

Spike smirked, his face shiny with her juices. "That was one minute, I believe. What's the verdict?" 

"Don't stop! Oh God, PLEASE, don't stop!" Buffy begged, arching her pelvis at his face. 

Without another word he dived back down to her. Spike lapped at her sex steadily, her sticky juices flowed as if from a tap, running freely down his lips and chin. She'd never known this kind of pleasure was possible. He ate her out for what seemed like an eternity, time had no meaning for Buffy anymore, time seemed to stretch and warp around her. She was all too happy to admit she was wrong about oral stuff seeming weird. She wished she could do this ALL the time!

"Ooooh, Spike! Ohhh YES! Don't stop, NEVER stop!" Buffy pressed her thighs against the sides of his head, she was half afraid he'd stop again. 

She felt panicked for a moment when he removed his tongue from her hole but keened loudly when he started flicking her clit with it instead. Their eyes met as she looked down to watch him, Spike looked up at her through his lashes as he moved his tongue in, what should have been, an impossible rippling motion. His tongue moved like waves in the ocean. The pleasure it caused was indescribable. 

_‘He just has to be demon! No human could do that with their tongue! Oh, I love me some demons!’_ Buffy moaned and groaned loudly. 

She 'ooohed' and 'aaaahed' as Spike wriggled and wrapped his oh-so-flexible tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He wormed one long finger into her hot channel as he sucked on her clit. 

_'Fuck! She's tight!'_ Spike thought. 

The thought of what it would feel like to have his cock squeezed like his finger made him shudder, he couldn't wait to be inside her. A second finger joined the first in her pussy. 

Buffy bucked and moaned under his ministrations. His slender fingers pumped in and out of her at a quicker pace, he sucked on her clit and ran his tongue over it harder. Buffy gasped and wailed as an orgasm of epic proportions shook her entire body. Colored lights flashed in front of her eyes, her hips bucked up at his face frantically. The one orgasm that she’d had with Angel seemed like nothing compared to this. This one was like the other’s Mama. 

“OOOOOHH SPIKE! YESYESYES!” Buffy screamed, her body convulsing in ecstasy. 

Spike lapped gently at her as she began to come back down from her high. Finally, he pulled away from her, wiping his face with his hand as he stood and sat next to her on the bed. 

Spike smiled at her, trying not to focus on his raging hard-on. She might not even want him to fuck her tonight, some ladies liked only the oral play. Their husbands or boyfriends notoriously didn’t go down on them. He never understood why other men could be so squeamish about that... Personally, he loved the way women tasted and went wild under his mouth and hands. If you could eat pussy well, they would always come back for more. He thought briefly about having that embroidered on a pillow, words to live by. 

“So, how was it?” Spike said teasingly. 

Buffy was breathing hard, she looked at him with glazed eyes. She licked her lips and felt her arousal start to build up anew as she watched him licking her juices off his hand with that amazing, glorious, inhumanly nimble tongue of his. 

“I was wrong about not liking it. Thanks for showing me the light... I don‘t think I'll ever play the piano again...” Buffy smiled goofily. 

He laughed richly. “Anytime, pet.” 

Spike bent down and kissed her gently. Buffy scooted back to lay long-ways on the bed, anxious to experience the rest of his repertoire. 

“Ready for more?” Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes!” Buffy said enthusiastically. She got a sudden burst of confidence. “Take those off,” she commanded, pointing at his speedos.

His straining cock stretched out the thin material, she didn’t want to wait anymore, she had to see it, to see _all_ of him. 

Spike smiled and removed his underwear, throwing them towards the chair the rest of his clothes were draped over. He laid down next to her on his back. Her eyes were fixed on his throbbing member. He felt himself getting impossibly harder under her scrutiny. 

“I... The other guys I’ve been with... they never let me look at them in the light. Do you... mind if I... touch it -- you, I mean you,” Buffy asked shyly, blushing. 

“Be my guest.” Spike grinned as he stretched and flexed his muscles like a big cat. 

_‘My God, he’s beautiful... and he's all mine...’_ Buffy ran a slightly trembling hand over his chest and down his stomach. His muscles contracted under her palm. 

Spike watched her hand moving ever closer to his dick with growing anticipation. His breathing was becoming more rapid. The effort to act nonchalant was getting more difficult. 

_‘Take it easy, mate! You’re a professional, for Christ’s sake!’_ He took some deep breaths to regain some control of his body. He didn’t want to blow his wad as soon as she touched him, the ladies who paid him expected a lot more of him. He sucked in air when her fingers wrapped around his hard cock. She turned her head to look at him, a smile spread across her face. 

“Does that feel good?” Buffy asked as she tentatively started pumping up and down his length. 

Spike kept an easy smile on his face but nodded furiously. Watching her as she explored him was too much for him, so he shut his eyes. He went over all the tricks in his mind to keep from cumming as she stroked his cock and weighed his balls in her hands. 

Buffy was fascinated by his genitalia. She never had an opportunity like this before (and probably wouldn’t again) to inspect a guy’s equipment without feeling self-conscious. It was big... and long... and thick and was a bit bent towards the end. She tilted her head to look at it from different angles. She didn’t know how guys could walk around with these things dangling between their legs. Buffy loved the way it throbbed and would occasionally jerk in her hand, like it had a life of its own. It felt so hard, but the skin was baby-soft, like a steel rod covered with silk. She felt like a powerful woman for the first time in her life, not a naive child. 

Pre-cum oozed in a syrupy strand from the tip and down the side of his cock. The impulse to run her tongue over the drooling head was too great. Buffy wanted to see what it tasted like, he seemed to enjoy the way she tasted, but more than that, she wanted to see what reaction she could get out him. She dipped her head down quickly and swiped her tongue over the head and down the sides of his prick, slurping up the pre-cum greedily. 

Spike couldn’t control his initial reaction, he hadn’t expected her to do that, and his hips bucked off the bed. 

“Ahhh! Ohhh! Darla!” Spike moaned. 

Buffy frowned momentarily, not liking another woman's name passing through his lips. She decided to just pretend that he was calling out her _real_ name, he was calling her name in passion... as far as he knew. She smiled widely and lapped at his prickhead again and again, then feeling braver, she took the fat, spongy head into her warm mouth and sucked at it lightly while her tongue swept back and forth. She felt pride that he was obviously enjoying what she was doing and she absolutely loved the way he tasted; slightly salty and... what was it? Melon juice? She wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, she craved it. Buffy started raising and lowering her mouth around his shaft, sucking harder while she cupped and gently squeezed his balls. She never thought she'd have the nerve, or will, to do this to a man. The power she had over him at this moment thrilled and excited her to no end. 

“Oh God, Darla!” Spike gasped, putting his hands in her hair, gingerly pushing her head away from his groin. His cock slipped out from between her lips and dropped forward onto his stomach with a meaty slap. “I have to warn you, pet... I’m going to cum pretty damn fast if you keep doing that. If that’s what you want, then I’m all for it. But it will take me a bit to recover...” Spike's eyes were hooded and stormy with desire for her. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. 

Buffy was worried that she was doing something wrong when he first pushed her away, she was relieved that it was only because she was doing it so well that he couldn’t take it anymore. The pure lust in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat and her pussy throb in response. She considered what he said for a split second. As wonderful as taking him in her mouth was, she desperately wanted to feel him inside her aching cunt. She sat up, throwing her shoulders back. 

“I want you to fuck me... right now,” Buffy said huskily. 

She was brimming with confidence. Feeling like a seductive, forceful woman. For tonight, he was her slave and she would reap every possible benefit of the gift she’d been given. It had to be fate. Spike showing up at her door, when she was so horny she was ready to scream in frustration. Buffy laid on her back, teasing her nipples with her fingertips, smiling seductively at him. 

Spike pounced on her with a growl, she squeaked and giggled at his energetic reply to her statement. The giggles dried up fast when he fused his mouth to hers, his tongue diving in to explore her mouth. She kissed him back with just as much passion. Their hands traveled over each other's body, caressing, squeezing, pinching. His mouth moved to her neck, licking, sucking and nibbling then moved on to her breasts. Buffy was breathing hard, her hands moving over his back and shoulders. 

"Spike, NOW, please!" Buffy panted. 

She almost cried out in protest when he raised himself off of her to sit back on his haunches. He took a condom packet off the nightstand and opened it easily. She watched as he rolled the condom carefully onto his fully erect penis. Once it was on, he settled his body back between her spread legs. Buffy let out a shaky breath as she stroked his arms. 

Spike gave her a toe-curling kiss then smiled as he reached down to guide his cock to her entrance, rubbing the head over her lips and clit. They groaned with mutual desire. Buffy spread her legs further apart, inviting him in. He eased into her slowly until he was fully encased in her sweltering pussy. 

"Ahhh! Fuck! You're so bloody tight!" Spike trembled with the effort of trying to remain still while she adjusted to his size, he was dying to start screwing her into the mattress. 

"Spike!" Buffy whispered, her head tilted back. 

It felt so good to have him inside of her. It felt like it filled her up completely, perfectly. 

Spike took advantage of her exposed throat, kissing, nipping and licking at the tender flesh. Cautiously, he began moving his hips. It was still a tight fit, but she was lubricated well enough and was stretched enough to allow him to move easily within her. It felt like she was made for him. Their parts interlocked so well that it couldn't be a mere coincidence, Spike mused as he started pumping deeply and slowly in and out of her. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt some kind of connection with this woman. The moment he laid eyes on her, he felt the electricity flowing between them. Now, when they were joined in the most intimate of ways, he felt the voltage going off the scale. 

“Spike! Uhhh! Ohh Yes!” Buffy panted, running her hands down his back to grasp his ass in her hands as he pumped into her. 

Heaven. She had to have died and gone to heaven. If so, she would happily spend eternity like this: Spike on top of her, grunting and moaning as he fucked her. This was the most fun she’d ever had without laughing. 

Spike managed to stave off cumming too soon, as he feared he might. He pushed in and out using long, slow thrusts, kissing and nibbling at her face, neck and chest, driving them both mad for a good twenty minutes. She brought her knees up along his sides. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies. 

“Spike--Ohhh! Fuck me! FUCK ME!” Buffy yelled wantonly, scratching down his sweaty back, thrusting her hips up at him, she was desperate for release. 

Spike surrendered to what his body wanted to do all along and began ramming his cock into her tight hole, bouncing them off the mattress with every thrust. They grunted and gasped as they both neared the pinnacle. 

“Oh! OH GOD! YES! YES!” Buffy screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body. 

It was even better and more intense than the one she had when he pleasured her with his mouth. She felt like bursting into song, like Madeline Kahn’s character in the movie ‘Young Frankenstein’. The song ran through her mind: 

_’Ah! Sweet mystery of life, at last I've found thee;  
Ah! I know at last the secret of it all!’_

Spike stiffened and groaned loudly, cumming like a freight train. It was all over when he felt her inner muscles ripple around and squeeze his cock, he went hurtling over the edge. 

“Darla! Unnngh! Ahhh!” Spike grunted, pumping wildly into her. 

After a few minutes, they began to slow their movements, until he sank down against her, burying his face against her neck. They panted and sighed, caressing each other’s slick flesh as they floated back down to Earth. 

Spike lifted himself up and off of her to sit on the edge of the bed. He disposed of the used condom in the waste basket and laid on his back beside her. With a contented sigh, she curled up against him, he smiled and held her in his arms. 

_'Wowiewowwowwow!'_ Buffy thought as she snuggled into his embrace. 

_'Bloody hell! That was incredible! It hasn't been that good in a long time...'_ Spike thought as he stroked up and down her back. 

He was astonished at the chemistry he had with her. For the first time since he began his career as a gigolo, he wasn't able to keep business and pleasure separate. He could fall for Darla, very, very easily. 

"That was really... Thanks... I so needed that!" Buffy giggled. 

Spike smiled. "No thanks are necessary. It was _my_ pleasure," he purred, squeezing her a little tighter for a moment. 

She traced the muscles of his abdomen with her fingers, brushing her fingers over the fine line of hair there. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be totally honest... okay?" Buffy looked into his eyes anxiously. 

"Okay." Spike could see she was going to ask him something serious. 

"Um... was there anything... that I could have done better? I mean, what would you say I need improvement on?" 

"Are you talking about your... technique? Because I wouldn't change a thing. And I'm not just saying that," Spike said sincerely. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gazed deeply into her wide green eyes. 

"Did someone give you reason to believe you were less than... perfect?" She nodded slightly, her bottom lip trembled. Spike felt his temper rise. He wanted to wrap his hands around the bastard's throat (probably her husband) that made this exquisite woman doubt herself and squeeze till his head popped off. "Well, whoever he was, he's an idiot. You were wonderful, luv. I wish that wanker could have been here a few minutes ago, show him how it's supposed to be done. Maybe he could take some notes..." He smiled. 

Buffy laughed, picturing Angel sitting by the bed, watching them go at it and taking notes was too funny! Spike could _definitely_ teach her ex a thing or two about pleasing a woman. 

"There's that smile. Knew I could get a grin." Spike kissed the top of her head. 

"Thanks." She looked at him gratefully. 

_'Maybe he's right... maybe Angel is just a "wanker", whatever that is... Maybe he's the one with the problem, not me...'_

"Told you, pet, no thanks necessary. I just tell it like it is. You're a beautiful, desirable woman. Who happens to be sexy as hell and a dream between the sheets. Don't let any man tell you, or make you feel differently." 

"You're so sweet. You're just a big ol' sack a sugar!" Buffy gave him a peck on the lips. 

"That's me, so sweet I can rot your teeth... You did say a sack of _sugar_ , didn't you?" Spike said jokingly, poking her in the side with a finger. 

"Yes!" Buffy giggled. 

She was starting to get hot for him again, having her ego stroked by him made her want him to stroke some other choice parts of her anatomy. She climbed on top of him, kissing him with increasing intensity. 

"How long before you're ready for some more?" she asked between nibbles at his luscious lips. 

"Hmmm, not too long." Spike smiled against her lips, taking one of her hands and guiding it down to touch his re-hardening cock. 

She squealed when he suddenly flipped them over and began kissing a trail down her body. 

 

The next several hours were spent exposing Buffy to levels of pleasure previously unknown to her. 

Spike played her body like an instrument, and he was a virtuoso. He knew exactly where to touch, where she needed to be kissed, stroked, sucked and licked. It was like he could read her mind. Buffy wasn't passive either, she experimented with his hard, lean body, doing all the things she'd ever thought or read about. They were in sync, instinctively knowing what the other wanted and needed. Neither had ever felt this kind of connection with another person. 

When they finally had their fill, they fell into an exhausted sleep, their sexual appetites well-fed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, Magz, and Spike-Love-45

 

Buffy slowly came awake, a huge smile appeared on her face when she opened her eyes and saw Spike laying next to her. Her body felt sore, but well-loved. She took a few moments to just look at him as he slept. 

_'I can't believe what we did last night!'_ She smiled and stroked his face lightly. 

Spike stirred, rolling onto his back. He opened his eyes slowly, yawning and stretching. 

"Morning!” Buffy greeted him. “Or afternoon, to be exact," she said glancing at the clock, it read 12:15 PM. 

"Sleep well?" Spike asked with a smile. 

"Like a baby." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "My breath isn't too bad, is it?" She pulled away, putting her hand over her mouth. 

"Not at all. I like your morning breath," he said honestly, taking her hand away from her mouth and pulling her back down for another kiss.

Just as they were starting to get into it, the phone on the nightstand rang. With a frustrated groan, Buffy sat up and answered it. 

"Hello," she said with a tinge of anger. 

"Buffy? Hi honey, it's Mom." 

Buffy's eyes went wide. It was weird and somehow inappropriate to be talking to her mom when she had a very nude man in her bed, a very nude man she'd spent the previous evening having lots and lots of sex with and was about to ravish again. 

_'Thank God this isn’t a video phone!'_

"Um... hi." She couldn't let Spike know that she was talking to her mom. It would blow the older, independent woman thing she was trying to play off. 

"I know it's only been a couple of days, but I miss you so much! It's good to hear your voice," Joyce Summers said. 

"I... miss you, too," Buffy said slowly. 

"You okay, sweetie? You sound a little off..." her mother asked, concerned. 

"Oh, I'm fine! It's just that I didn't expect you to call..." Buffy looked at Spike out of the corner of her eye nervously, her body tensing up. 

Spike sighed, he felt a pang in his heart. _'That'll probably be her husband... lucky bastard. Better give her some privacy...'_

He tapped on Buffy's arm. When she looked at him, he pointed to himself and then to the bathroom door, indicating that's where he was heading. She nodded, clutching the phone to her ear and covering the mouthpiece with her hand. He smiled sadly and got out of bed, walking naked into the bathroom, scratching his head and stomach lazily. 

"Buffy? Are you still there?" Joyce asked. Buffy had been so into watching her lover's sweet little ass as he walked away that she hadn't heard what her mother said. 

Once Spike closed the door behind him, she snapped out of her daze. "Sorry, Mom, I'm just a little distracted. What did you say?" 

"I said that I'm sorry that your dad didn't come." 

"Yeah, well... I had a good time anyway." She looked at the bathroom door when she heard the shower turn on. Visions of wet, naked, soapy Spikes danced in her head. 

"That's good. I know how disappointed you must have been... When's your flight tonight?" 

Buffy's heart sank, she was anxious to see her loved ones again, but at the same time, she didn't want this wonderful fantasy to end. 

"Eight o'clock. We're supposed to land in L.A. around 1 AM." 

"I'll be waiting for you." 

"I have a lot of stuff to get done before I check out. I hate to cut this short but..." Suddenly, it was imperative that she join Spike in the shower. 

"I understand, honey. I'll see you at the airport. Have a safe flight." 

"Thanks, Mom, I will. Bye." She hung up the phone and hurried into the bathroom. 

The room was getting steamy from the hot water. She saw his form through the glass shower door, taking a second to admire him before going to the sink to brush her teeth and use mouthwash. He might not mind her dragon breath, but she wanted to be minty fresh for him. She tested her breath by huffing into her palm, she nodded, satisfied that she wouldn't wilt any nearby flowers and opened the shower door. 

"Mind if I join you?" Buffy said seductively. 

She flinched when Spike yelped and jumped. He wiped the water out of his eyes and laughed shakily. 

"Don't sneak up on people like that! Give me a bloody heart attack! Haven't you seen the movie 'Psycho'?" he laughed. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought..." Buffy was mortified. What she intended to be a sexy surprise, only scared him. 

_'He could have fallen and hurt himself because of me!'_

Spike saw her disappointment and recovered quickly. "It's okay, luv. I was so busy thinking how nice it would be to have you in here with me that I didn't hear you when you were actually in here with me," he said with a saucy smile, pulling her into the stall with him. 

She relaxed in his arms immediately, tilting her head up to latch onto his lips with hers.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

 

Buffy and Spike laid on her bed, basking in the afterglow of their last bout of lovemaking. They didn't say it, but that's what each of them considered it. 

Buffy looked at the clock and sighed heavily. She had to start packing and get ready to go to the airport. Spike noticed her look. 

Reluctantly, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I have to get going," he said apologetically. "I'm supposed to meet with some friends in a bit." 

"It's okay... I have to start packing up my stuff anyway..." Buffy was surprised when she had to fight to keep her voice steady and hold tears at bay. 

It was hitting her hard, how much she was going to miss him, miss this. The fantasy was over. She watched him as he stood up and got dressed, memorizing everything about him -- the way he moved, every sharp plane and rounded portion of his flesh, the way his hair was sticking up and curling at the ends. 

When he was fully dressed, Spike went back to the bed and leaned down to give her one more sweet kiss. 

"I... had a really good time. Thanks," Spike said softly. 

He wished he didn’t have to leave her. He’d gladly stay in her arms and her bed if she wanted him to. But she had a life somewhere else that she had to get back to, someone was waiting for her to come back to them. He thought again about just how lucky that man was. 

"Me too," Buffy said in a small voice. 

"If you're ever in New York again..." he trailed off. 

She smiled. "I'll give you a call." 

"I'd like that. I hope I hear from you... soon. Goodbye, Darla." Spike smiled lopsidedly at her and walked out of the bedroom. 

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat -- he couldn’t believe that he was actually getting choked up. He knew, in all likelihood, he would never see her again. The idea to give her his home phone number was quickly dismissed from his mind. He did what she paid him to do, he didn’t want to look like a fool by asking for more if she didn’t feel the same way. 

Buffy hugged her knees to her chest as she listened to him exit the suite a few moments later. She allowed her tears to flow. The thought of never seeing him again sent waves of sadness crashing over her.

* * *

Buffy packed quickly and headed to the airport earlier than she had to. Being in the hotel room without Spike seemed wrong. Her heart (and loins) still ached for him. But she was making a little progress with the 'It's over, but I have all those wonderful memories' attitude. 

She was lucky, a lot of women never got the kind of attention he had lavished upon her in their entire lives. At least she could say that for one night, she was thoroughly and completely worshipped by a man... and what a man! She'd cherish their night together for the rest of her life. 

Buffy handed the stewardess her boarding pass and started up the gangway to the plane. She stopped in her tracks. 

"Oh my God! I forgot to tip him!" 

 

THE END


End file.
